Midoriya's Aerosmith
by SilentSpearGhostPhantom
Summary: Izuku Midoriya in his goal to be a hero was deemed quirkless at first but with an unseen power in his possession a new question is asked how far will he make it. "Enough talk let's go [AEROSMITH]
1. Part 1

**Salutations**

**Silent Spear here and dear god it's been far to long and i deeply apologize for being inactive for along time but any way i believe it is time for another story a MHA story to be exact. But this isn't the Fire Bender story i mention Oh No while i will be doing that one for sure but on a later date. But for today i felt in the mood to write something BIZARRE...**

**That's right MHA / Jojo Fic.**

**This isn't the work of an enemy stand but the work of yours truly!!!!**

**Now then let us begin...**

Chapter 1 Quirkless doesn't mean Powerless

Izuku Midoriya had always wanted to be a hero all his life and always wished to get a quirk. So it came as a surprise to the boy's mother when the little boy wasn't crushed or even fazed by the fact that he was deemed quirkless.

"Izuku sweetie are you alright?" Asked a concerned Inko Midoriya to her son as they walked out of the hospital.

"I am mom why?" Questioned her son giving his mother a curious gaze.

"Well It's because you don't seem all to sad about not having any power's." Inko replied.

"What you mean mom of course i got one." Answered her son.

"I-is that so?" Asked Inko completely confused of what her son meant.

"Yeah i got my little airplane with me!, That's a quirk right?" Spoke Midoriya confusing Inko even more.

"L-little airplane n-now isn't that nice." Inko said to her son.

"Don't tell me you can't see it either mom!" Izuku whined at his mother.

"W-what do you mean exactly?" Inko asked in confusion.

"Kacchan doesn't see it either even when i have it right in front of him he thinks i'm lying too!" Midoriya explained to his mother as they got in the car and began to drive.

"Well im sorry Izuku but i don't see any little plane anywhere." Inko told her son as she stopped on a red light.

"Oh come you to but it's right next to you don't you see it?" Midoriya proclaimed as Inko faced the direction mentioned only to see nothing of the sort.

"Maybe it just your imagination sweetie." Inko said as the light turned green and she drove off as Midoriya huffed in childish annoyance.

_Days Later..._

"Found you!!!" Shouted a Midoriya to a young Bakugou as he grew frustrated from being found out so easily.

"Oh come on i wasn't even making a noise that time how did you freaking find me." Bakugou said in frustration.

"It's my quirk, Kacchan i told you." Midoriya said to his frustrated friend.

"What does your ''Invisible Airplane'' See stuff also." Bakugou shouted.

"W-well not exactly... It has this little flying thing that helps me see people, Kacchan." Midoriya tried to explain.

"What i don't see anything!" Bakugou shouted at Midoriya.

"But it's flying right next to my eye!" Midoriya said infuriating the boy more.

"Are you making fun of me Deku!!!" Bakugou shouted in fury as Midoriya waved his hands around defensively.

"No,no why would i ever do that to you Kacchan! That's not what All Might would d-do!!!" Midoriya tried to reason with his friend only to get hit with an explosion by Bakugou.

"Don't you dare include the that's not what All Might would do in here you Nerd!!!" Bakugou shouted at a teary eyed Midoriya as he raised his arms in defense.

"When will you ever stop being a Liar!" Bakugou shouted as he kept hitting Midoriya.

"I'm not lying, i'm not!!!" Pleaded Midoriya as the attacks failed to cease after that their friendship had ceased as Bakugou and his cronies bullied Midoriya at any opportunity possible.

_3 Months Later..._

"Kacchan why do you gotta be so mean don't you see that your making him cry!?" Midoriya shouted as he stood in the way of his former friend and his lackeys.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about that? You gonna use your "Invisible Airplane" Against me?" Bakugou mocked as he created an explosion with his fist.

"I-i will s-so please stop it." Midoriya said shakily as his knees wobbled weakly.

"Please Deku as if your a threat." Bakugou said as he charged at Midoriya.

"I said Stop!!!" Izuku shouted as a plane manifested in front of his eyes.

And firing directly at Bakugou...

_With Inko_

"And I'm really worried about Izuku he's been coming home with all sorts of injuries and he still claims that he can see an invisible airplane." Inko explained to her friend Mitsuki.

"I'm not really sure what to say Inko but i hope you can get him some help that this seems like some kinda illusion his brain made up." Mitsuki said before she and Inko heard sobbing as to there horror see a sobbing Izuku trying his best to carry a bloody Bakugou as his chest were covered with bullet wounds.

"OH MY GOODNESS/GOD!!!!" Inko and Mitsuki shouted respectively as they quickly went to their aid as Mitsuki grasped her son as she to began weeping over her son in dismay as she checked for a heart beat.

"What happened." Inko asked her son as she tried to calm him down so he could respond.

"I-i-i d-didn't m-mean to really i-i didn't mean it." Cried Midoriya as he continued to sob.

"What are you talking about!?!" Inko asked in concern.

"K-kacchan was being a b-bully a-and so I-i-i told h-him to stop b-but he wouldn't and then my Little Airplane came and it, and it started shooting Kacchan i didn't mean to b-but he is still b-breathing i-i can tell my radar says so!" Midoriya sobbed into his mother.

"Midoriya now is not the time for airplanes when need to go take him into the hospital!" Inko said.

"But he's right my baby boy is alive he's still alive." Mitsuki said as she held Bakugou in her arms.

"Quick we need to hurry!" Inko said as she and Mitsuki laid Bakugou in the back of her car as Midoriya laid next to Bakugou as they drove to the hospital.

"I'm sorry Kacchan... I'm sorry." Izuku whispered to Bakugou as he cried with guilt.

_(Later in the Hospital)_

Inko, Izuku, and Mitsuki all awaited outside of the room as the doctors removed the bullets for a few hours there was dread outside until finally the doctor entered the room.

"So what's the deal Doc will he be alright!" Asked a concerned Mitsuki over her son's wellbeing.

"Your son is in stable condition and he will make a quick recovery. All the bullets have been removed none of them hitting anything vital in his body thankfully; You may relax madam he will be alright." The doctor informed her earning a sigh of relief from her. Before asking if she could see her son which the doctor soon allowed for her to do leaving a guilty Izuku with his mother.

"I'm no hero..." Midoriya said all of a suddenly to his mother still teary eyed from the entire fiasco.

"I'm the reason why Kacchan was hurt. Hero's don't hurt their friends." Izuku said as tears began to follow freely once again leaving Inko with confusion as well as concern for her son did what she thought best.

"Now,now Izuku it's alright don't cry it wasn't your fault." Inko said as she tried to reassure her son.

"B-but i did d-do it my a-air plane s-shot Kacchan." Midoriya said once again.

"Izuku sweetie please tell me what happened." Inko asked her son and he complied telling her the events that led up to the attack.

"So Katsuki was going to attack!?" Inko said in horror of what her son had just told her as he gave a small nod in reply.

"Which is why your plane shot him." Inko said now starting to believe Midoriya's claims of his airplane.

"I think i have a evil quirk..." Izuku said.

"Izuku please you said he was going to hurt you said that your airplane suddenly showed up and fired at him it sounds like it was trying to protect you." Inko said confusing Izuku.

"Re-really?" Izuku questioned his mother.

"Really and did you mean to hurt him?" Inko asked as Izuku nodded no.

"And did you know that this was going to happen." Inko said as Izuku again nodded.

"Now while i'm not saying what the results were made justified but i do feel like you were in the right standing up for that kid. But i really hope you don't do that again okay." Inko said of what she felt sounded right at the time.

"Now come on dear i think we should leave them be for a while" Inko said as she referred to Mitsuki and a Katsuki that was beginning to wake up.

"Let's go okay." Inko said.

"O-okay." Izuku said before recluently following his mother not before looking back to see Katsuki now awake through the window of the room.

_"Ever since then their had been a shift between me and Kacchan for a few years afterwards __he had stopped bullying me but he refrained from getting near me until some time in the fifth grade. My mom and his are miraculously still friends after that day. I was also registered with a quirk soon after. __But i still have trouble forgiving myself because of that day. But that doesn't mean that i won't refrain from using my abilities._

_I just hope that i won't take the life of a innocent with my power."_ Midoriya Monologued.

_(11 years later)_

"Alright class now while i could in fact give each one of you a career aptitude tests but why should i bother?" The teacher said.

"After All I know you all want to go to the hero course." Spoke the teacher to his students as they all began to display there quirks in celebration.

"Now, now while you all indeed have impressive quirks please don't use them you all know the rules." The teacher said to his students before a voice interrupted everyone.

"Teach do me a favor and not lump me into these future "D" listers and rejects they would be lucky to even be the sidekick off some washed out hero." Spoke Bakugou as the rest were infuriated by the boys words.

"You think that your better than us!!!" A boy shouted out.

"Of course i am my tests scores were one of the highest out there!" Bakugou shouted back.

"That is in fact true who knows maybe you will get into UA after all." The teacher continued as every began to whisper to one another.

"UA? that school is impossible to get into." one boy said before Bakugou's voice boomed.

"That's exactly why it's the only place worthy of me!" Bakugou said as he stood on top of his desk.

"I aced all the mock tests, I'm the only one in this school who stands a chance to get in, Hell I'll end up more popular then All Might himself and be the richest hero of all time!!!" Bakugou gloated before the teacher spoke cutting him off.

"Oh yeah Midoriya didn't you also apply for UA too?" Asked the teacher causing Bakugo to freeze as everyone looked at the boy mentioned as they all began to whisper to one another.

"Midoriya?"

"What's his quirk again?"

"I really don't know."

"It had something to do with exhaling i think."

"Didn't he name it after a Band?"

"Oh yeah i remember now it's called-"

"ENOUGH!" Bakugou interrupted as he slammed Midoriya's desk causing an explosion that sent the boy back in fear.

"Deku do you really believe that UA would pick you and your stupid quirk over Me?, ME; ARE YOU TRYING TO COMPETE WITH ME DEKU!!!!!" Bakugou said in rage Midoriya raised his arms in defense.

"W-what no i'm not you gotta believe me!" Midoriya said in fear as he waved his arms in front of him.

"Listen well Deku! I'll say this once don't you dare even try to participate in the entrance exam you got that!" Bakugou said causing Midoriya to glare at him.

"I won't promise that." Midoriya said angering Bakugou more as they both stood each others ground until the teacher got between them.

"Alright you two that's enough now sit down." Spoke the Teacher as Bakugou begrudgingly complied and sat at his seat as Midoriya soon followed.

_(Afterwards)_

Midoriya was currently thinking of a new ideas for his hero costume before his notebook was taken from him by Bakugou himself.

"Listen up Deku i told you once so I'll tell you this don't you dare apply to UA but i'll be gracious to allow you to apply to some other far shittier hero school for i will be the only one from this crappy school to ever go to UA so be fucking grateful." Bakugou said as he threw Midoriya's notebook into the corner as he scorched Midoriya's shoulder.

"S-sorry Kacchan but that won't be happening I'll go to UA even if it kills me." Midoriya said angering Bakugou causing him to tighten his grasp around him.

"Deku you bastard don't make me fucking kill you!" Bakugou said before Midoriya stopped him from continuing.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you." Midoriya replied.

"The hell are you talking abo-" Bakugou said before realization struck him.

"You're using your quirk aren't you!?, You're using **[AEROSMITH]**" Bakugou responded as Midoriya sternly nodded to his former friend.

"You still remember that day don't you; And currently Aerosmith is right beside your head do anything to me and I'll blow your fucking head apart." Midoriya said in a **MENACING **way to Bakugou.

"Y-your bluffing you wouldn't do that." Bakugou said as his voice betrayed his words.

"Your maybe right or you maybe wrong all I'm gonna say is try me!" Midoriya said.

'When the fuck did he get this much confidence!?!' Bakugou thought before hesitantly complying.

"This isn't over Deku remember that!" Bakugou said leaving the room and only until Midoriya was sure he was gone did Midoriya finally release the breath that he was holding.

"Holy crap that was intense that was so terrifying i can't believe he fell for it i-i almost soiled myself; That was by far the most scariest thing that i have ever done in my life!" Midoriya said as before looking back sombly at what had just happened.

"He believed me he really believed that i would shoot him down like i did that day, he really thought i would kill him." Midoriya spoke to himself as he began to cry.

"I'm terrible..." Midoriya whispered to himself before heading to his home.

_One _**[KING CRIMSON]**_ later_

'I wonder what mom made today' Midoriya thought trying to his mind of what had happened earlier until a person made of sludge emerged from a manhole.

"A-a villain!?!" Midoriya said before the villain was upon him.

"Well, well isn't this just my lucky day a skin suit right for the taking!" The villain said as he suffocated Midoriya.

'I-i can't b-breath!' Midoriya thought before acting on instinct.

'Aerosmith!' Midoriya thought as his Fighter plane manifested.

'Fire!' Midoriya thought as it fired away.

"Wait what's going on where are these bullets coming from!?" The villain thought aloud.

"But it doesn't really matter it can't effect me anyway." The Sludge said to Midoriya as if mocking him to give him dread.

'N-no good he's completely made of sludge, Unless." Midoriya thought before feeling guilty from what he was about to do.

'Aim for the eyes Aerosmith!' Midoriya thought as the Fighter plane complied as it fired into one of its eyes blinding him from his left as the villain began screaming in pain causing him to let go of Midoriya allowing him to breath once more as he took in huge gasps of air.

"Alright Aerosmith keep on firing at the same eye!" Midoriya command as the fighter plane obliged as it didn't fail to cease in it's assault on the villain's eye.

"Wait this is your quirk!?" The villain managed to say through the intense amount of pain it was currently feeling.

"Y-you brat you will pay for this with your life!" The Villain said as it swung one of his hands at where the bullets were coming from

Only to not touch anything.

"W-what the." The villain said as he kept on trying only to hit nothing once more.

"W-what kind of quirk is this!?" The villain said as he continued to swipe at the direction.

"Why can't i hit whatever is shooting at me!" the Sludge monster said.

"Because nothing is shooting at you!" Midoriya said confusing the monster.

"W-wait what?, How can nothing!" The villain growled as he charged at Midoriya only for an explosion to happen at of nowhere.

"An explosion but what caused it!" The villain said in shock only for the gunfire to begin once more."

'Mindgames Midoriya mindgames.' Midoriya pep talked himself as he continued on with his lie as he grew increasingly more concerned to find another person was coming in his radar.

'Please be a hero.' Midoriya pleaded before he continued.

"My quirk allows me to make people see and feel things that isn't really there!, It's all in your head it's just an illusion i made up that's why you can't hit it!" Midoriya said before getting on the ground to pose

**(It's Narancia's pose btw)**

"Make it stop!" The Villain said as he charged at Midoriya once more this time actually having the fist connect sending the boy sprawling across the wall of the bridge as it left an indentation in the wall as he prepared for the finishing blow.

Only for the man hole to open up causing the two to look at the direction.

"Oh no i took to long because of this brat!" The villain said in fear of the man who had arrived.

"C-could it really be." Midoriya said in anticipation of who it was.

**"You may rest now young man... Because i am here!"** Spoke an muscular man in a white T-shirt.

"All Might!" Midoriya and the Villain said in unison as the villain launched an attack at All Might only for the pro hero to dodge it's attack and released one of his own.

**"TEXAS SMASH!!!!!!!" **All Might bellowed as his punch released an enormous gust of wind that blew Midoriya away from the sheer force all the while the Villain failed to keep it's self together as it blew away leaving sludge everywhere to the amazement of Midoriya who was left awestruck at the hero's sheer power.

**"Now you there young man are you alright?" **All Might asked to Midoriya who instantly became extremely nervous.

"M-me well i think I'm a-alright sense i used m-my quirk, A-and i'm very s-sorry for using m-my quirk in p-public i-i had no other c-choice he was going to kill me!" Midoriya explained as the hero thought deeply.

**'The fact that he managed to hold off the villain for so long is rather impressive if it weren't for him he would have possibly gotten away, B-but the fact he could've been killed if i had gotten their any later concerns me.' **The symbol of peace thought.

**"Nonsense my boy! if it weren't for you i would've never been able to apprehend this villain i am impressed for that is no easy feat!" **The giant of a man boomed before giving off a hearty laugh.

"It wasn't t-that i-impressive r-really. A-any one w-with a better quirk would've fared better than me." Midoriya said to his idol as he was fanboying in the inside.

**"Ha ha ha modest now aren't you well now if you may do you believe that by any chance you can help me collect the pieces of the villain." **All Might asked Midoriya.

"Uh i-i-i would be honoured t-to help y-you out." Midoriya complied with the hero as the man flashed a smile and and gave a hearty laugh.

**"Excellent now then let us clear up before the vile villain awakes!" **All Might said as he and Midoriya began to cleaned up until none of the slime was left to be found anywhere.

**"I thank you my boy you have truly helped me in my pursuit for justice!" **All Might said.

"It was n-nothing really but i-if i may c-can you s-sign my notebook?" Midoriya as he raised his notebook with hopeful eyes.

**"Why of course young man adter all your help it's the least i could do, Now then tell what is your name?"** The hero asked the boy causing the boy to blush profusely in embarrassment.

"I-it's Izuku M-midoriya." Izuku muttered out as the giant of a man signed the notebook.

**"Well now Izuku Midoriya i would like to bid you farewell and i thank you for your continuous support!!!!" **All Might shouted as he launched himself from the place with the villain in hand leaving Midoriya in shock once everything finally registered.

"Oh my god i talked to All Might, Oh my god he signed my notebook, OH MY GOD I FOUGHT OFF A VILLAIN!!!" Midoriya said to himself aloud before a small smiled formed on his lips.

"Maybe i really can be a hero after all." Izuku said as he walked to his home

'Though i feel like i should train before the UA exam.' Midoriya thought.

'Yeah i should after today i learned i can't just rely on Aerosmith.' Midoriya thought as he prepared for the days to come.

**And that's a wrap and i hope you all enjoyed now i feel like I'll beed to clear some things up.**

**1\. Why i chose Aerosmith well at first i had originally planned on giving Midoriya a unique stand of his own which i would've named [The Day] from the first My Hero Academia Opening but then i remembered that Narancia and Izuku share the same Japanese voice actor so i decided hey why not.**

**2.Now those that also mean that Bakugou will eventually get White Album because he and Ghiaccio also share the same voice actor? No but possibly, possibly...**

**3.Also i made slight changes to Aerosmith**

**A.The Bullets are visible to those**** With quirks but only quirks.**

**B. When near water Aerosmith can also launch torpedoes (Not that it really matter just wanted to let yall know.)**

**4.Also as you might've noticed i never specified Aerosmith's Color for i have a bit of a dilemma whether to go for Manga Blue or Anime Red or go for a Custom Green Colour (Also why did that kinda sound like a Pokemon game.)**

**So if yall can comment on what the color should be that will be GREATO.**

**Also I'm well aware that King Crimson can only erase 10 seconds and how that just works.**

**Also for the next chapter i plan to skip the 9 months for it won't really be relevant to the plot. So all have him post trained in the second Chapter.**

**And with that said... Wait a minute how could i almost forget!**

**Midoriya won't be the only Stand user.**

**Now then With everything truly said this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

**Au revoir~**


	2. Part 2

**Salutations**

**Silent Spear here and dear DIO!!! the popularity of Midoriya's Aerosmith is Astounding i wasn't really expecting all of these positive reviews and believe me I'm actually really flattered and mind you I do read your comments and since from what I got most of you want Aerosmith to be green which is fine by me.(And I will try to get better with commas and thank you all who gave me advice to improve my stories.) And also this reminds me.**

**This story was actually rather enjoyable to write meaning that I had came up with a bunch of ideas. Most won't make the final cut but idea's nonetheless.**

**Some were like giving Recovery Girl ,Crazy Diamond (Scrapped)**

**or giving the hero Snipe ,Emperor (Not Scrapped)**

**And i was even planning to give All Might [THE WORLD] and All For One [White Snake] (Also Scrapped for very good reason, Would make an amazing fight though and One For All The World sounds pretty cool.)**

**Or making Hagakure the invisible baby that Joseph found and to replace the explanation on why she is invisible in the actual series. (Still debating on that one...Also she would still have her quirk as well btw...And she isn't raised by the Joestars either.)**

**And the list goes on.**

**And also i will have only a few exceptions who will have both stands and Quirks (Ex: Snipe)**

**But only as long as it doesn't make them far too overpowered.**

**And no i won't give Bakugou a stand.**

**However I will make an Omake giving Bakugou [Purple Haze] for that is too good of a storyline to not write about. So good on you Amadeus Amadeus!!!**

**"But Silent!" I hear you say "What are Aerosmith's Specific Colors!!!**"

**Now my viewers I will tell you and I personally like what I picked and hope you do to.**

**Now I'm gonna use the anime color scheme to show the difference.**

**Where it's Red in the Anime will be a Green that will be the same color as Izuku's eyes and hair the parts that are Silver will be a Bluegreen and** **the gold will be replaced with a ****Transparent Copper ****colour** **(For those who don't know search it up it's a beautiful color) ,****And white tires.**

**And that is Aerosmith's color scheme for this story so I deeply hope you like the colours i picked.**

**And now with all ****that let us begin...**

**(Also I'm make references to Aerosmith's songs throughout the story some will be more obvious than others however first reference was the name of the band itself from the last chapter)**

**(And Also i don't own BNHA, JoJo or Aerosmith the band I'm just a fanfic writer)**

Chapter 2 Aiming to Pass and Shooting for Success

Ten Months have passed as Midoriya looks at the entrance of UA as he adored an olive green aviator jacket as green tinted aviator goggles hung off his neck.

'Finally after nine months of training I'm finally ready for the UA entrance exam!' Midoriya thought to himself as he walked towards the entrance of the building before tripping over himself in an accident.

'Crap!' Midoriya thought as he braced for impact only to realize that he was floating.

'Huh? what the i didn't call out Aerosmith' Midoriya thought as he wondered on what was happening.

Only to notice a girl with chestnut hair and round cheeks from the corner of his eye.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked causing Midoriya to stutter in response.

"I used my quirk so you wouldn't fall sorry for not asking but i think you wouldn't mind." The girl said as Midoriya managed to make a response.

"Oh u-um t-thanks I-I appreciate it." Midoriya said.

'She's so cute!' Midoriya couldn't help but think blushing profusely of what he had just thought.

"U-Um my name is Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya w-what's yours?" Midoriya managed to speak out as he screamed internally as he did so.

"Ochako Uraraka, It was nice to meet you!"

The girl now know as Uraraka said.

"L-Likewise" Midoriya said.

"Well i see you inside bye." Uraraka waved Midoriya as she left as Midoriya finally took in what had just happened.

'Holy crap i talked to a girl!' Midoriya thought in his head.

**(He actually talked!)**

But before he could continue to celebrate a voice interrupted him.

"Get out of my way Deku." Bakugou shouted at Midoriya.

"O-Oh s-sure!" Midoriya stuttered nervously as he got out of his way before following him leaving an awkward silence to form.

"S-So Kacchan hows Auntie Mitsuki?" Midoriya asked his former friend to hopefully break the silence.

"The old hag is fine how's Auntie Inko?" Bakugou responded to Midoriya's surprise.

"O-Oh um m-moms doing pretty good but i-i think that s-she will enjoy it if your family visited one of these d-days." Midoriya said to Bakugou.

"Hmph...I'll ask the old hag if she could go." Bakugou answered causing Midoriya's face to brighten believing their friendship might possibly be rekindled after so long.

"But this doesn't change between us you useless fucking nerd!" Bakugou shouted afterwards thus breaking Midoriya's plan of that possibly ever happening.

"O-Oh I-I see..." A now deflated Midoriya said in response.

"Just you wait Deku one day I'm going to kick your sorry ass to the fucking curb! Got that!" Bakugou shouted at Midoriya deflating Midoriya even more until for a split second Midoriya could've swore he saw Bakugou shaking for some reason. 'Is it from anger? It certainly couldn't be fear Kacchan would never be afraid of him.' Midoriya thought to himself.

'Were my eyes playing tricks on me?' Midoriya thought before shaking the thought out of his head and continued to head to the entrance.

A while later all the UA candidates were soon seated with Midoriya and Bakugou sitting side by side with each other. As the pro hero Present Mic took the stage.

"Alright UA candidates thanks for tuning in so then can I get a Plus Ultra!!! Present Mic said only to receive no response.

"Mellow fellows I see, I like that, Now then Let's get this show on the road." Present Mic said as Midoriya couldn't help but fanboy.

"Oh my god it's Present Mic I listen to his radio show every day of the week, Isn't it amazing how everyone at UA is a Pro hero!" Midoriya Muttered as Bakugou looked on with annoyance.

"Now then here's the gist of it you all have 10 minute mock battles in one of our specific battle centers where you will face 3 types of mock villains and defeating them will allow you to earn points based on their respective difficulty so you better get as many as you can!" Present Mic said before continuing on as Bakugou and Midoriya realized what was going on.

"I see now, there splitting us up to make sure we don't team up with any of our friends." Bakugou said as Midoriya nodded in agreement.

"Yeah your right our Examinee numbers are side by side but we have completely different battle centers." Midoriya said as Bakugou gave him a dirty look.

"Get your eyes off my fucking card." Bakugou said making Midoriya scoot away nervous.

"Damn i was really hoping to watch you crash and burn." Bakugou grumbled as Midoriya gave a nervous laugh before someone from the stands raised their hand.

"Excuse me sir but i have a question!" An Examinee said with blue hair.

"Ask way!" Present Mic responded as a stage light shone on the examinee.

"On the print out it shows four types of villains and you only mentioned three, With all due respect if this is an error on official UA materials it is shameful!" The blue haired boy said before continuing.

"Also you with the unruly hair!" The boy said as Midoriya pointed to himself in surprise.

"Throughout this entire time you have done nothing but mutter stop that, If you can't bother to take this seriously I suggest you leave, You're being a distraction to the rest of us!" The blue boy said as Midoriya replied with an embarrassed sorry as laughter was heard around him.

"Alright, alright examinee 7111, thank you for the request, Now there actually is a fourth villain however it is only worth zero points it's only meant to serve as a distraction that we will have as a hurdle in your way and while it can be beaten there isn't really any point." Present Mic responded answering the boy's question.

"So here's a recommendation for all you listeners, Try your best to ignore it and aim for the ones with real value." Present Mic responded.

"Thank you very much!, Please continue the boy said with a bow as he soon took his seat.

"Great now then with everything said can i get a Plus Ultra!" Present Mic said only for there be silence once more as Midoriya looked on at his paper and before he knew it he was at the entrance of one of UA's many fake cities.

'W-Well now this is it time to show what i got!' Midoriya thought to himself before taking a deep breath to try and calm his nerves.

"So this is it, A mock battle but holy crap how come none of them look nervous at all!?, Are they all that confident!, Some even have unique gear!" Midoriya spoke to himself before recognizing on of the applicants as Uraraka.

"It's Uraraka!, I should go see her!" Midoriya said as he walked like a stiff soldier towards her until he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. As he turned to look only one thought came to mind.

'Oh no he's here too!" Midoriya thought in dismay as he recognized the blue haired applicant from before.

"That girl over there looks like she is trying to focus on the trials ahead, What are you planning to do?, Are you going to distract her and ruin her chances of getting in?" The blue haired boy said to Midoriya causing Midoriya to get nervous.

"No of course not!" Midoriya said as he tried to explain as he people began to talk about the spectacle.

"Hey look it's that guy who almost wet himself in the lecture hall."

"What a loser but at least we have one less rival to worry about right."

"He's out!" A majority of people said as Midoriya began to feel as if he has been written off.

"All right then let's start!" Present Mic's voice boomed as he shouted at the applicants.

"Come on get moving!, Countdowns don't happen in real battles so Go,Go,GO!!!" Present Mic shouted out causing everyone to get moving as Midoriya ran behind the huge crowd before putting on his goggles.

"Alright then it's time, [AEROSMITH]!!!" Midoriya shouted out as his green fighter plane manifested as Midoriya jump onto it and began to fly over the other participants leaving some in shock and awe.

"Holy crap!"

"What kind of quirk is that!"

"Big deal he can float so what." Spoke an unimpressed contestant.

Suddenly a pair of two pointer robots appeared as it began to charge at Midoriya before bullets began firing toward the robots from underneath Midoriya.

"Volavolavolavola!" Midoriya shouted as one of the robots was soon torn apart by the bullets before he jump off of Aerosmith and proceeded to blind the other with a switchblade before landing back on Aerosmith to finish it off.

"O-Oh..." Was the response of the formerly unimpressed participant as every other participant began to spread out into the fake city in hopes of earning points of their own as Midoriya jumped off Aerosmith it began to mow down any and all robots in sight as he used his radar for any approaching applicants to make sure he doesn't shoot them by mistake.

As he dodges an attack from a two pointer and narrowly avoiding a three pointer before firing at them as they were soon destroyed as he then proceeded to check his radar.

"Okay no one is in sight I can keep firing at will then." Midoriya said to himself before he was slammed across the road by a one pointer angering him.

"I swear if you ripped up my favorite jacket, I'll kill you!" Midoriya shouted as he pulled out a silver switchblade from his pocket and began charging at the robot.

"AEROSMITH fire away!" Midoriya shouted as he logged the blade into the one pointer's single eye blinding before multiple bullets from Aerosmith fired away destroying it as Midoriya took a pose after checking the condition of his jacket before a voice cut in.

"My, my!, That pose is Fantastique! I hope we get to see one another in the near future!" Spoke a blonde haired boy before showing of a pose of his own before running off.

"Adieu!" Shouted the boy leaving Midoriya speechless.

'Not gonna lie that pose was pretty impressive.' Midoriya thought to himself until hearing Present Mic's voice.

"ONLY FOUR MINUTES LEFT!!!" Present Mic boomed as Midoriya began to run faster before jumping onto Aerosmith to search around the area radar still active as he flew around and shot at more robots that crossed his path.

_Meanwhile_

"This new batch seems rather interesting doesn't it?" The Pro Hero Midnight spoke as the Pro Hero Sniped nodded in agreement.

"Certainly but any way they still have plenty of time before the exam is over." Snipe said as he pressed a button.

"The real test begins now." Spoke Snipe.

_With Midoriya _

"Okay overall i think i have collected at least 41 points in total." Midoriya said to himself before suddenly feeling the ground shake as suddenly a giant robot towered over him as it gripped its hands on two buildings before remembering Present Mic's words.

"Ain't that a bitch..." Midoriya cursed out as the Giant slammed it's fist onto the ground creating a huge dust cloud as people began running from the goliath of a robot.

"Things have finally gotten interesting, A person reveals their true nature when in the face of danger." All Might said as the boy with blue hair passed Midoriya.

'Shit this is bad i need to get out of here and find some villains that are manageable.' Midoriya thought to himself.

"Aerosm-" Midoriya said as he planned to call out his Aerosmith before a familiar voice cut him off.

"Oww!" Rang out Uraraka's voice as Midoriya soon turned to look behind him to see what was going on.

There laid Uraraka as her legs were currently covered in rubble as she struggled to break free as the robot grew near.

"Ura-raka..." Midoriya said as his eyes began to burned bright with a new resolve.

'I have to save her!' Midoriya thought as he got on Aerosmith and flew towards her.

"Aerosmith fire with everything you got!" Midoriya shouted as he soon got near jumping off of Aerosmith to help Uraraka from the debris as Aerosmith proceed to fire at the Zero pointer.

"M-Midoriya!?!" Shouted a surprised Uraraka as the said boy began to help her from the rubble.

"Don't worry Uraraka i'll help." Midoriya reassured her before Uraraka began to point behind him once she was free from the debris.

"Midoriya watch out!" Uraraka warned Izuku as she knocked him down avoiding the zero pointer's attack

"Uraraka can you walk?" Midoriya asked as Uraraka nodded in response.

"Good let's go!" Midoriya said as he and Uraraka ran from the zero pointer as he left Aerosmith active to stall as long as possible.

As the Zero pointer began to prepare another attack it soon began to power down confusing Midoriya and Uraraka before hearing Present Mic's voice signaling the end of the exam finally allowing the two to catch their breath.

"Oh crap that- that was intense." Midoriya panted as Uraraka agreed.

"Also t-thanks for saving me Midoriya." Uraraka thanked.

"H-Hey you saved me too d-don't forget that." Midoriya replied.

"So I guess that make us even then?" Uraraka said as Midoriya nodded.

"S-So how many points did you get?" Midoriya asked Uraraka.

"I think maybe 36, 37?, Around that much." Uraraka said.

"You?" She asked.

"41 points." Midoriya said in a huff.

"H-Hopefully that's enough p-points for the both of us." Midoriya said as he dusted off his jacket.

"Anyway i have a question for you Midoriya." Uraraka said getting the boys interest as they proceeded to leave the battle center.

"S-Sure ask away." Midoriya said curious of what she would ask.

"Well you quirk I've never seen anything like it, Not to be rude but it's so weird!" Uraraka said as Midoriya gave a chuckle.

"I don't blame you it is rather strange." Midoriya said as Midoriya glanced at an old lady he recognized as Recovery girl.

"Okay well my quirk is call Aerosmith and is classified as an emitter." Midoriya said before Uraraka grew a confused look about the name before recognizing where she heard it from.

"Wait Aerosmith isn't that the name of a band from America?" Uraraka questioned as Midoriya nodded.

"Why did you call it Aerosmith if it's okay that I ask?" Uraraka asked as Midoriya began to blush in embarrassment.

"Y-You see Aerosmith is both one o-of my favorite bands and I o-only learned a-about them because it's the band t-that All Might likes t-the most." Midoriya said he blushed a deep (king) crimson.

"So your a fanboy then." Uraraka said as Midoriya nodded.

"Well anyway anything else about Aerosmith?" Asked as Midoriya went back to the previous topic.

"Oh yeah!, Aerosmith is a fighter plane with two machine guns attached that can never run out of ammunition and i have a bomb as well." Midoriya explained confusing Uraraka.

"A fighter plane?" Uraraka repeated curiously.

"Judging by that reaction that means you can't see it either, Don't blame you given for some reason Aerosmith is invisible to everyone but me." Midoriya said clearing up her confusion.

"Oh wow that's so cool!!!" Uraraka said as Midoriya blushed in embarrassment before able to speak more.

"I-I also have a radar that is also invisible it can track down people by carbon dioxide emissions also and Aerosmith can go 100 meters away from me b-believe it or not!" Midoriya continued as Uraraka had stars in her eyes.

"Oh wow! It's so cool and so bizarre!, You could be a great rescue hero with that kind of quirk!" Uraraka said surprising the boy by her words.

"You really mean that?" Midoriya asked her trying his best to hide the hope in his voice.

"Yeah why?" Uraraka answered with concern.

"W-Well it's b-because every person who I told my quirk too always said I w-was born with a quirk of a v-villain or t-that I had an assassin's quirk..." Midoriya said looking down as a certain memory came back to mind as Uraraka was saddened by the boys words.

"Forget them Midoriya you will be one of the most popular heroes out there count on it!" Uraraka said cheering Midoriya up.

"T-Thanks Uraraka." Midoriya said

"What are friends for." Uraraka said as they left the battle center.

_"__A few days later everything seemed normal as I waited for my letter from UA but then tragedy struck. A group of twenty people were reported to be attacked by a creature, Reports showed that all were attacked via an arrow out of the twenty people only seven survived but four disappeared afterwards but what was the most shocking thing about it was that some of them were UA applicants."_ Midoriya Monologued.

"Izuku sweetie l-look your UA letter I-It's

here!" Inko said to her son frantically as Izuku thanked her as he went to his room to open the letter.

"O-Okay l-let's see if i made it i-in." Midoriya stuttered to himself as he took out his switchblade to open up the letter to soon find a projector inside.

"A projector!?" Midoriya question before activating it.

**"I am here as a projection!!!" **Spoke the booming voice of the Number 1 Pro hero.

"A-All Might!!!" Midoriya yelled in shock.

"T-This can't be this i-is from UA i-isn't it!?" Midoriya shouted.

**"Why yes for your information i will now be apart of the UA staff**** and be serving as a teacher from here on out!!!"** All Might informed as Midoriya had stars in his eyes.

'This is so unreal!' Midoriya thought in excitement of this revelation.

**"Now then anyway you past the written portion of the exam and not only that you earned yourself 41 combat points!, Not too shabby if I say so myself." **All Might said as Midoriya couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride.

**"But wait there 's more to it as there are other factors into these exams for not only are there combat points we also have rescue points!!!"** All Might said as Midoriya's name was on display.

**"Midoriya Izuku, 21 rescue points giving you a total of 62 points!"** All Might said as Midoriya was taking in the information as he was placed in fifth.

"T-This is q-quite possibly t-the best d-day of my life." Midoriya stuttered to himself as he began to tear up.

**Anyway young Midoriya welcome to your hero academia!" **All Might said as the projection ended as Midoriya went out to find his mom in front of his bedroom door.

"So..." Was all Inko could say before Izuku gave a simple nod of assurance causing Inko to tear up.

"Izuku my baby!!!!" Inko said as she cried in joy alongside her son.

_"Weeks __passed by and before I knew it, It was my first day at UA."_ Midoriya Monologued as soon Midoriya was in view as his goggles still hanged around his neck.

"1-A, 1-A where is 1-A?" Midoriya said as he checked his radar.

"No good even if I do pick up high amounts of carbon it could always be another class." Midoriya muttered to himself.

'Or Kacchan using his quirk...' Midoriya thought to himself as he kept searching until eventually finding the class ten minutes later.

"Holy, W-What's with the door?" Midoriya asked himself before as he gazed at the size of the door.

"Well then 1-A i wonder what my classmates are like?" Midoriya asked himself.

'Hopefully they will be nice.' Midoriya thought as he entered the class.

"Get your feet off that desk this instant!" spoke a familiar blue haired boy as he argued with Bakugou.

'W-Why...' Midoriya thought in dismay as the two argued as he overheard their conversation before the blue haired boy took notice of him.

"It's you!" The boy spoke as he rushed to Midoriya.

"Morning my name is Tenya Iida from someii academy." The boy now know as Iida said.

"H-Hello my name is I-Izuku Midoriya" Midoriya said nervously before Iida stiffened up.

"Midoriya you must've realized that there was more to the practical exam than meets the eye didn't you." Iida said as Midoriya grew confused.

"You must be quite perceptive and I utterly misjudged you, I must admit as a student your vastly superior to me." Iida said as Midoriya sweatdropped.

"Midoriya it's you! ,Still have your goggles i see." cut in the voice of Uraraka as Midoriya turned to look.

"Oh Uraraka!, how's it been." Midoriya said

'Holy crap she looks good in that uniform!' Midoriya couldn't help but think before another person entered the fray.

"Magnifique! I knew we would see each other again it must be sort!" Spoke the voice a familiar blonde boy.

"Oh I remember you!" Midoriya pointed out as Iida had a curious look.

"Wait you to know each other?" Iida and Uraraka asked at the same time.

"Why of course I'm Aoyama and i couldn't help but notice him and be èpris by his élégant pose that he struck during the exam!" The flamboyant blond spoke out as he struck out a pose as Iida and Uraraka sweatdropped.

'For real?" Iida and Uraraka thought in unison.

"Well what can i say poses are one of my specialties." Midoriya said as he struck a pose of his own.

'Midoriya too!!!' Iida and Uraraka thought in a mix of confusion and dismay.

"Save the poses to the supermodels." Spoke out a mysterious voice causing all four to stop and turn only to witness a man in a yellow sleeping bag.

"Welcome to the UA hero course." Spoke the man as he took a sip of his juice.

'What is that thing!' The four thought in fright of the man before them as he got up and unzipped himself from the sleeping bag.

"It took you all 13 seconds to shut up and get focused, That simply won't do, Time is priceless and those serious in becoming heros would know that." The man spoke.

'Who is he?, Since he's here he must be a pro, But he looks so exhausted and worn out.' Midoriya thought.

"Greetings I'm Aizawa Shouta and i will be your teacher for the remainder of your time at UA." The man known as Aizawa said.

'Our teacher!?!' thought the class.

"Now let's get this over with put these on and come with me." Aizawa said dumbfounding the class.

"Were gonna take a Quirk assessment test!!!" The class shouted in unison.

"You see here in UA we teachers can run our classes however we see fit, And I'm certain that most of you have been taking standardized tests for a good majority of your life." Aizawa said as he raised his phone.

"The country is still trying to make an attempt to make everybody feel equal by limiting the strong from excelling, It's irrational and hopefully the administry of education will learn one day." Aizawa said to his students before pointing to Bakugou.

"Which brings me to this, Bakugou you came out first in the entrance exam." Aizawa said.

"Yeah, so?" Bakugou said to the worn down teacher.

"Mind telling me how far was your softball throw in middle school?" Aizawa asked in which Bakugou quickly answered.

"67 meters last time i checked." Bakugou said.

"Well then try that again but this time using your quirk." Aizawa said as he handed Bakugou a softball.

"Anything will do as long as you remain in the circle understood." Aizawa said.

"Got it." Bakugou said as he had a look of determination in his eyes.

'Time to blow these extras minds.'

Bakugou thought as he threw the ball.

"DIE!!!" Bakugou yelled out as the ball soared.

'Die?' Thought the entire class of the boys words before a robotic voice rang out.

_"705.2 Meters!"_ Spoke the robotic voice as it recorded the distance of the ball.

"Woah 705.2 Meters!" Spoke a boy with yellow hair with a black streak.

"I wanna go this seems fun!" Another said.

"So this looks fun then?" Aizawa repeated as he stood before them in a menacing way.

"You all have three years in this school to become a hero, If you honestly believe that this school is all fun and games do me a favor and leave." Aizawa said as the class became nervous.

"Fools, Today you will have to deal with eight physical tests to gage your potential whosoever last will be expelled." Aizawa said.

"B-But you can't send one of us h-home, We just got here!, Plus even if it wasn't the first day it's unfair!" Uraraka said before Aizawa spoke again.

"Oh so Natural disasters are?, or power hungry villains?, Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out entire cities?, No the world is filled with unfairness, So it's the duty of a hero to fight off that unfairness and replace it with something better, to replace that unfairness with hope, So now then if you want to be a pro your all gonna have push yourselves to the brink.,

As UA will launch on hardship on you after another, So then go beyond plus ultra style." Aizawa

"So show me why you all being here isn't a mistake." Aizawa finished as the class had no idea what to feel.

'I honestly don't approve of this hazing but UA is the top hero program,It's not my choice to make.' Iida thought as he took a sip of his drink.

'I can't fail, I-I must do whatever I can to not lose!' Midoriya thought in determination as if a fire burned in his eyes before he put on his goggles.

"Now then let the games begin." Aizawa said.

Test 1: 50-meter dash

_"Runner's on your mark!" _Spoke the robot voice as Iida and another student took their mark only for Iida to easily run past the other at an astounding speed.

'At 50 meters i can only go third gear.' Iida thought as he wished to go faster.

'Holy...' Midoriya thought seeing Iida's speed as he made it under four seconds.

"Let's see I'll lighten my clothes and shoes too!" Uraraka said to herself before she began to run until crossing the finish.

'At least I was faster then junior high.' Uraraka thought with slight relief.

"Nice attempts however it lacks la grâce, So time to show you all how it's done!" Aoyama said as he launched a blue glittery laser from his navel.

"Woah so cool!" Midoriya said out loud in awe of Aoyama's quirk before seeing Aoyama fall down.

"Wait what? Midoriya asked aloud of what just happened as Aoyama hot back up and fired his laser again.

_"5.51 seconds!" _Spoke the robotic voice.

"Hey Aoyama what was that all about?" Midoriya asked as Aoyama explained.

"You see using my gorgeous beam for more than a second hurts my stomach." Aoyama said.

'What a bad draw back for such an amazing quirk.' Midoriya thought as he prepared himself.

"H-Hey Kacchan l-looks like it's the b-both of us." Midoriya said nervously as Bakugou gave a huff of annoyance.

"Prepare to lose Deku."

_"On your marks, Go!!!"_ The robot droned as Midoriya immediately got to work.

"Aerosmith!!!" Midoriya shouted out as he soon jumped on his "Quirk" and flew passing Bakugou.

'Like hell I'm going to let you get in front of me.' Bakugou thought.

"Burst Speed!" Bakugou shouted as the two practically began to race one another.

'Come on a little more!' Midoriya thought as he was neck in neck with Bakugou as they soon neared the finish.

_"4.30 Seconds!"_

_4.32 Seconds!"_

The voice droned as Bakugou crossed the line first.

"Damn two seconds slower" Midoriya said before backflipping and doing a pose.

(The pose Wammu did when Kars and AC/DC awakened)

Causing everyone except Aoyama to sweatdropped.

'For real?' The entire class thought.

Test 2: Grip Strength

'Damn Aerosmith doesn't help with physical tests at all!' Midoriya thought as he gazed upon his score of 56kg as he overheard three guys talking about someone getting a score of 540kg.

Test 3: Standing long jump

'This i can do!' Midoriya thought as he did a repeat of the 50-meter dash with Aerosmith before seeing Aoyama score.

"Nice job Aoyama!" Midoriya said as he saw how his friend did.

"You weren't so bad yourself mon ami." Aoyama said in response.

'I'm not sure how to feel about their dynamic.' Iida and Uraraka thought before they went into the next test.

Test 4: Repeated side steps

'How is that even possible!' Midoriya thought as he saw a small boy with purple hair bounce from side to side at extremely high speeds without no sign of stopping as he bounced off purple balls.

Test 5: Ball throw

"You can do it Uraraka!" Midoriya encouraged as Uraraka gave a nod in response before throwing the ball before it was out of sight before Aizawa showed the score revealing it to be infinity.

"Infinity!" The class shouted out in unison.

"That's insane!, How's that possible.

"You were amazing Uraraka!" Midoriya said as Uraraka grew a slight blush.

"Oh ,it was nothing really." Uraraka said slightly flustered.

"Midoriya your next." Aizawa said as he handed him a ball.

"You got this Midoriya!" Uraraka encouraged.

"Show us your grace mon ami!" Aoyama said.

"We shall be supporting you through and through!" Iida said as Midoriya took a deep breath.

"Aerosmith!" Midoriya said as Aerosmith managed to get the ball to stay on it. **(Via the twin back fins on the plane)**

"What the!" A pink girl said.

"The ball just began to move horizontally perfectly it isn't descending!" A boy with red hair said.

"He's certainly got good taste in bands." Another said as she had earphone jacks attached to her earlobes as everyone gave her a deadpanned look.

"What? I like music okay." The girl responded.

'Okay now then hopefully I've timed this right.' Midoriya thought as he soon reached the 100 meter mark.

"Alright Aerosmith!" Midoriya said as he caused it to throw the ball again in a certain way that a bomb could be launched in the process.

"Aerosmith's bomb has already made contact." Midoriya said as he turned around before all of a sudden an explosion appeared mid-air causing the ball to travel even further then it already has.

_"116 meters!" _The Ai said as the ball soon landed.

"An explosion!" Iida said flabbergasted.

"Midoriya is certainly full of surprises isn't he?" Aoyama said.

"Midoriya mention his quirk to me it's really bizarre." Uraraka said before they saw Midoriya spread out his arms making them think he was just posing but in reality was to call back Aerosmith.

"Explain what you just did now!" Aizawa said as his eyes glowed red and his hair and scarf were raised revealing a pair of goggles that were previously left unseen.

"Those goggles i know you!, Your Eraserhead!" Midoriya shouted in shock.

"Eraserhead?"

"Never heard of him."

"I have, He's an underground hero likes to lay low."

"Now then answer my question i thought your quirk was only shooting bullets and letting you float." Aizawa said.

"Um you s-see your m-mainly right, It also lets me track down carbon dioxide emissions and i have a bomb a-as well." Midoriya stuttered nervously.

"Y-you can c-check my files it s-say it all there." Midoriya said fearing for his life.

"I see I'll remember to check on that later."

Aizawa said as he stopped using his quirk and let Midoriya go back.

'I better keep an eye on this one...' Aizawa thought.

_"Afterwards__ i was only able to unable to use Aerosmith in any other event besides the long distance run__."_ Midoriya Monologued.

"Alright time to give your the results I ranked you all from best to worst though I'm sure you all have a good understanding on where you might be as is." Aizawa said as he revealed the scoreboard.

1\. Yaoyorozu Momo

2\. Todoroki Shouto

3\. Bakugou Katsuki

4\. Midoriya Izuku

5\. Iida Tenya

6\. Shoji Mezo

7\. Kirishima Eijiro

8\. Tokoyami Fumikage

9\. Mashirao Ojiro

10\. Uraraka Ochako

11\. Ashido Mina

12\. Aoyama Yuga

13\. Sato Rikido

14\. Asui Tsuyu

15\. Koda Koja

16\. Sero Hanta

17\. Jiro Kyoka

18\. Denki Kaminari

19\. Hagakure Toru

20\. Mineta Minoru

"N-no why me!, Why me!!!" Spoke the small purple hair boy cried as everyone couldn't help but feel pity for the poor boy.

"Also i was lying no one is getting expelled." Aizawa said last minute shocking everyone.

"That was a rational deception so no one would slack off and give it their all." Aizawa mentioned as the class started screaming.

"I'm surprised that none of you figured that out, Maybe next time I should've mention it." Spoke a girl with black hair.

'Yeah you should have.' The entire class thought as their nerves finally calm down. And before Midoriya knew it the first day ended as he proceeded to walk home.

'I made it to fourth, But I still feel like I dodged a bullet.' Midoriya thought before feeling a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"O-Oh Iida! How's it going!" Midoriya said in surprise.

"I am quite fine but may i ask i am certainly amazed by how bizarre of a quirk you have." Iida said as Midoriya sweatdropped.

"I've been getting that a lot recently." Midoriya said with a slight shrug.

"However I was also taken aback by Mr.Aizawa's teaching methods, I would've never thought that a teacher would motivate us with a lie." Iida mentioned.

'Man Iida is actually a pretty good guy, he's just earnest.' Midoriya thought in relief of his new companion.

"Hey guys!" Uraraka's voice cried out.

"You going to the station?, Wait for me!" Uraraka shouted out.

"Uraraka?!" Midoriya said in surprise.

"Your the girl who got infinity!" Iida said as Uraraka bowed.

"I'm Uraraka Ochako Um, Iida right?" Uraraka said as Iida gave a nod of confirmation.

"But hey Midoriya, your first name is Izuku right?" Uraraka said confusing Midoriya.

"Yeah why?" Midoriya asked curiously.

"Cause i couldn't help but overhear that Bakugou guy call you Deku." Uraraka said.

"What's that about?" Uraraka said.

"Oh t-that you s-see Kacchan uses that n-name to make f-fun of m-me..." Midoriya said a little downcast by mentioning it.

"An insult?" Iida said with a curious look.

"Oh, is that right?" Uraraka said.

"I'm sorry." Uraraka said again

"But "Deku sounds like the Japanese word for "You can do it!", Plus it's kinda cute." Uraraka said before Midoriya spoke with a red face.

"Deku it is!" Midoriya shouted out confusing Iida of what just happened.

"You're accepting it too easily! Wasn't that an insult?" Iida questioned Midoriya.

"It's like a Copernican Revolution..." Midoriya said as he covered his face in embarrassment as Uraraka had a confused look on her face.

"Hello their mon ami!" a voice soon rang out getting Midoriya out of his embarrassment.

"It's you!" Midoriya said in delight of seeing a friend as the two of them and stars surrounding them as Iida and Uraraka sweatdropped.

"If it isn't any trouble mind if i join you as well?" Aoyama asked as Izuku nodded.

"Excellent so let's go shall we." Aoyama said as the four soon walked to the station before Izuku realized something.

'I have friends now...' Izuku thought as he slowed down his walking speed.

'Real genuine friends..." Izuku thought as he gazed at those he viewed as friends.

'This is the best!' Midoriya thought as he was soon brought back to reality.

"Deku you coming?" Uraraka asked.

"It would be best we hurry so we don't miss the train." Iida said.

"I must agree so what are you waiting for?" Aoyama said

"Right on my way!" Midoriya said before gazing at the sky.

'This maybe a turning point for me.' Midoriya thought as they walked to the station.

_Meanwhile..._

"So is everything going according to plan?" A man with his face covered by a hand asked a man made of mist.

"Indeed once we learn when All Might will be around we shall attack." Said the man with the black mist.

"Good and what about you?" The Hand man questioned a mysterious figure.

"Relax you will soon see what my [Black Sabbath] is capable of during your little attack on the heroes." The man said.

"Good everything is according to plan." The Man said with a sinister smile as he disintegrated a picture of the symbol of peace.

"Soon All Might will die, And we will be the ones responsible."

**And That's a wrap! This is the longest Chapter too date! And also I still have some things to say.**

**As you might have noticed i had to give both Izuku and Uraraka more points then they had given that Izuku wasn't going to be able to destroy the zero pointer.**

**And also the most important thing i need to mention is Midoriya using Aerosmith to fly. Well it is not only Bizarre but surprisingly possible given that Aerosmith was strong enough to lift squalo and go flying. And also remember when Toyohiro Kanedaichi the user of Superfly used a bolt to get across the tower a single bolt so this is okay, Ridiculous looking yes especially when you can't see the stand effectiveness surprisingly rather effective.**

**Song Name that I referenced is Aerosmith's Ain't that a bitch**

**And there is the translation to the words Aoyama said in french.**

**Translation:**

**(So you don't have to search it yourselves)**

**Sort = Fate**

**Mon ami = My friend**

**Fantastique = Fantastic **

**Èpris**** = Enamored **

**É****légant** **=** **Elegant**

**La grâce** **= Grace**

**And as I've implied some students will become stand user's whether they are good or evil is for you to wonder.**

**Anyway ,with that said and done this is SilentSpearGhostPhantom Saying**

**Au revoir~**


End file.
